


Binary Solar Systems

by Teamnoncanon



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Angst, It Gets Better, Loosely based off of Vegas, Lots Of Sad, Lots of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamnoncanon/pseuds/Teamnoncanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always drifted back together, like a binary star system. They were stuck in each other’s orbits, both burning brightly in their own right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary Solar Systems

Given the amount of time they spent together, it was inevitable for Jack and Alex to grow closer and eventually follow the natural progression of a relationship. In the beginning, it’d just been the distance from home and the new surroundings. They’d both needed a rock to cling to and have in every new city they went to. They’d found solace in each other. Whenever one or the other was remotely home sick, he’d crawl into the other’s arms and they’d giggle together till the early morning.

It progressed from there, through the natural progression of lovers with timid kisses and tears. When things got too real, too serious, they’d have their friends to fall on for advice. They always drifted back together, like a binary star system. They were stuck in each other’s orbits, both burning brightly in their own right.

As their career grew and their surroundings continued to change, they continued to use each other as their safe space. It wasn’t just holding each other and giggling anymore, they were each other’s everything; their first thought in the morning and the eyes they fell asleep to every night.

It went on like this for years until a ghost from the past came through and was almost the end of them. She was Alex’s weakness, and everyone knew it. When she showed up on tour out of no where, the bus became tense. Alex was like a love sick puppy, wrapped around her finger, stuck under her spell. She knew it too. She used it against him. By the end of the week, he’d forgotten that he’d ever loved Jack.

Jack was heartbroken and pissed off, refusing to talk to anyone while she was there. He could see the love of his life slipping out of his fingers and he could do nothing. He stayed in his bunk, only coming out to eat and play shows. He hated opening his suitcase. His eyes always went to the velvet ring box sitting in it. It made him sick. How could he love someone so much and they just drop him in a second?

The fans started to notice his distance on stage. His banter was weak and he refused to look at Alex. By the seventh day he didn’t leave his mic stand at all. At the break in Dear Maria, instead of crowd surfing, Jack walked off the stage. He couldn’t do this any more. He couldn’t handle the soul crushing pain of seeing the love of his life happy with someone else.

With tears in his eyes, Jack ran back to the bus. He ripped open his suitcase and dug the ring box out of the bottom. He threw it down the hall and broke down. He fell to his knees and let out all of the pain he’d been bottling up the past week.

Alex found him minutes later, curled in a ball on the floor and sobbing. This snapped Alex out of whatever hold she’d had on him and he ran to his love. He pulled Jack and held him close, telling him how much he loved the man.

When Jack calmed down enough to realize who was holding him, he pushed him away. “Leave.” He growls, taking a few steps away from the brunnette. He turned his back to Alex. “You don’t get to touch me.”

Alex frowns, closing the gap between them again. “Jack, baby, talk to me.” He murmurs, hurt by Jack’s cold demeanor.

Jack turns around, livid. “You do NOT get to call me baby, you cheating scum.” He screams. He pushes Alex farther away from him. “You can’t go from LOVING me and being MINE to following that whore like a fucking puppy and then expect to get to call me baby.” His voice cracks as he screams and he starts sobbing again.

Alex continues to frown, not sure what he was talking about. “Jack, I’m not cheating on you. Where did you get that idea?” He wraps his arms around Jack’s waist to hold him close. “Is that why you’ve been distant all week?”

Jack weakly tries to push him away again. “You’re fucking that whore. You’re not even subtle.” He cries. “I saw you kiss her this morning.” He was hiccuping almost violently now.

“She kissed me, I sent her home.” Alex says, rubbing his back. “Baby, you have to breath. I can’t explain what happened if you’re hyperventilating.” He murmurs.

Jack clings to him and tries to copy his breathing. He slowly calms down, at least enough not to be hiccuping. “Explain.” He asks softly, not looking at him.

Alex rubs his back, resting his head on Jack’s. “I was so excited to see her that I got distracted. I’m so so sorry I’ve been ignoring you baby. I just haven’t had outside friends on tour in a while.” He whispers.

“Did you fuck her?” Jack grumbles. They’d had basically an open relationship till a few months ago when Jack proposed that they be monogamous. He’d assumed Alex had been down for it.

“Of course not, baby.” Alex murmurs. “We’re monogamous and I don’t need anyone other than you.”

Jack was starting to feel better and feel like an idiot. “But you kissed her earlier?”

Alex chuckles, dipping his head to peck his lips. “She kissed me. And I told her I was a very happily taken man.”

Jack looks down, feeling worse. He clings to Alex now. “I’m so sorry for how I’ve been acting.” He whispers.

Alex shakes his head and holds him closer. “I love you Jack Barakat, and I should have acted like it.”

Jack nods and sighs, kissing his neck. “I can’t live without you Lexy. Please don’t do this to me again. I can’t handle it. It was like I lost my heart.” He whispers.

Alex looks down at the suitcase on the floor. “Why’s your suitcase out?” He murmurs.

Jack blushes, looking down at the floor embarrassed. “I, uh, was going to throw something out.” He whispers. His eyes travel to the back lounge, where the velvet box was laying on the floor.

Alex follows his gaze and gasps. “Baby, I didn’t know.” He whispers softly, untangling himself from Jack to go get the box. He opens it slowly and gasps again when he actually sees the ring. He pulls it out of the box and tries it on. It was a perfect fit. He had tears in his eyes when he looks up at Jack. “Please tell me this is for me?” He whispers.

Jack blushes, looking down. “Uh, yeah... It is... I was going to ask out on our anniversary.” He murmurs.

Alex frowns. “Our anniversary was on Wednesday, baby.” He realizes how stupid he sounded. “Fuck, baby I forgot our anniversary. I’m so sorry.” He walks over to Jack, biting his lip.

Jack sighs, and takes his hand, looking at how nice the ring looked on his hand. “It’s fine... Can we just forget this week?” He pleads, glancing up at him.

Alex leans in to kiss him. “Only if I don’t have to forget this.” He says, playing with the ring. “If you’re still going to ask, the answer’s yes.”

Jack looks at him with wide eyes. “Really? You’d marry me?” He asks, pulling Alex closer.

Alex smiles at him and kisses him again. “I would have married you in Vegas years ago if you’d given me the chance... I always mention the chapels when we’re there.” He murmurs.

Jack pecks his lips multiple times. “God, I’m oblivious, aren’t I?” He whispers, giggling happily.

Alex chuckles. “Just a little bit, baby.” He kisses him back happily.

The two stars continued to orbit each other till the end of time, with the addition of a few planets along the way.


End file.
